


Would You Like Some Cream with That?

by honey_sweets



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriend Experience (BFE), Clothed Sex, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Doggy Style, F/M, Snowballing, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, dd/lg, making coffee, mild!!!!!!, ripped tights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: The new kid couldn't make it to his shift, so you're in charge of closing up your coffee shop, but it's okay since you're seeing your girlfriend later. Wait- she's here! And there's something she wants...
Kudos: 5





	Would You Like Some Cream with That?

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from pastebin as a result of their scriptocalypse. made for r/gonewildaudio. original posting date: 4th Dec 2020

[M4F] [Script Offer] Would You Like Some Cream with That? [BFE] [DD/lg] [Making Coffee] [Ripped Tights] [Clothed Sex] [Fingering] [Doggy Style] [Cunnilingus] [Cumplay] [Snowballing] [Just So Dirty] Mild [Spanking] [Degradation]

The new kid couldn't make it to his shift, so you're in charge of closing up your coffee shop, but it's okay since you're seeing your girlfriend later. Wait- she's here! And there's something she wants...

Hi! This time you're playing a daddy who owns a coffee shop, who has to deal with his little girl who drops by unexpectedly. 

Your tone is very loving, and this is all around a super cutesy wholesome script! ^_^ At least, until the very end. "Coffee Shop AU, but make it gross" was the alternate title for this, wink wonk.

As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this one! It's pretty short, so feel free to lay the moans on pretty thick~ There's also an addition to the instructions key, so please check that out below!!

(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
[[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))  
*emphasis*

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

Honey x

-

(humming, rustling as you’re putting things away)

(knocking on the shop door)

What the-? [calling out] We’re closed, sorry!

(persistent knocking)

Oh my God… (footsteps) Who-

[surprised] Baby! Hi! Oh, hang on, let me just-

(door being unlocked) Come in, silly girl, you look like you’re freezing.

(door closes and locks) [kiss] Hi, baby, I was just closing up. Come here, let me warm you up a little.

(rustling as you hug) You know I was gonna head straight to yours after this, right?

[cute, teasing] Oh, you just “missed me”? [laughs] I missed you too, babe. Why don’t you have a seat, I’ll just finish up here.

(footsteps) Well, I guess the chairs *are* all upside down. Sure, come here, sit uhhh… okay, on the counter it is then.

(things being put away) You know I have to wipe that down again before we leave? Don’t get me wrong, your ass is delicious, but whether it’s food-safe or not is debatable.

(thump) [laughs] Kidding, baby. God, you’re pale. (kiss) And your soft lips are all cold.

Let me warm them up for you…

[making out] Mm. I’ve been thinking about you all day- how pretty you looked all tied up last night, legs shaking but still trying so hard to keep yourself up for me. Mm…

Now, where do you think your hands are going?

(pause) Yes, I know I’m getting hard, you know what it does to me when you wear that tiny skirt with those tights.

(kiss) Mm, but we have the whole rest of the night, we can’t here. I’m all yours once we get back home. So stop teasing me.

“No, daddy”? [chuckles] We’re playing that game, are we? Fine, then, *princess*-

[grunts] Now I have your hands above your head, is this what you wanted? Jesus- they’re fucking freezing.

(last kiss) Here, get comfortable and I’ll make you something to warm you up. No, no, it’s okay, these are easy to clean. And I’m obviously gonna make you help me with that. [chuckles]

And seeing as my arms *and* the central heating haven’t managed to defrost you yet, maybe you need something to heat you up from the inside.

(pause) You wanna help? I was just gonna make you a coffee- [chuckles] Okay, okay, of course you can. 

[sigh] One of these days I gotta learn how to resist your pouting. 

Come here, in front of daddy.

Yeah, like that, let me put my arms around you. Why don’t you- here, step on my shoes, so I can move us both around.

[laughs] This is fun, isn’t it? You’re really cute when you giggle like that.

[[lotsa giggles in this part, whatever feels natural]]

Okay. First step is to boil the water, so let me just waddle us over here- (tap running) and fill this up with filtered water. And just set it onto here- (click)

You can press the button if you want, princess. (pause) Good job.

So now, while that’s boiling, let’s get onto the actual coffee.

Do you know what this is called, princess? Come on, try and remember, daddy showed you a little while back, it’s a…?

That’s right, a French press. [kiss] So smart. Let’s reach over and scoop some beans out into this grinder- careful, we don’t need too much, baby girl. (beans poured out) There we go. Good.

(pause) You like it when I praise you, huh? Rubbing your little butt onto me. (light smack) Behave. We have a job to do!

So just lock the grinder in- (click) and press the button for me, princess. 

(grinding sounds, a lil shaking) Ooookay. Now open it up, look at the coffee. See how it’s a powder, but not too fine? That’s exactly what we want. 

[admonishing] Princess, stop grinding onto me, it doesn’t matter if you can feel me on your butt. I mean it.

Now pour it into the French press, just like that. You’re learning so well, daddy’s good little helper.

(click) Okay, the water’s done, let me just lean us over- pick it up, princess, now this is important. You gotta swirl it to cool it down a little, because if the water’s too hot it could burn the coffee.

Gently now, be very careful, it’s very hot. No teasing daddy, you gotta pay attention.

(pause) Good, okay, now pour the water into the press, come on, I’ll guide your hands- Just swirl it a little, so we get all the coffee. *Good* girl, doing such a good job for daddy.

I’ll just put the kettle away for you, now pop the top on there- (click) Well done. Now I’ll steady the base of the press, and you push the plunger down, get all the coffee down to the bottom.

Just… like… that. Very well done, princess, that was perfect. Come here. [proud] My litte girl’s first ever coffee brewing.   
(kiss)

Grab a cup, yeah, and now you can pour your first cup of coffee out. (pouring) You did such a nice job, daddy’s so proud of you.

[[end]]

Now, I know how much you hate bitter coffee, so just let daddy bend down and grab some cream-

Princess, hey, no reaching back for daddy’s cock. I told you, we can do whatever you want later. But not at my shop.

Are you- pulling your skirt up? [incredulous] Oh my God. Come here. Sit your ass on the counter.

Look at me. Not so brave now with daddy’s hand around your neck, huh? Did you come here because you missed me, or because you’d gotten too horny and couldn’t wait for me?

(pause) “Why not both”? [laughs] You’re *impossible*. What a little brat. (kiss)

Now let me see just how riled up you really are…

Oh, wow, okay. So not only are you *not* wearing panties, you’ve soaked through your tights. What a dirty, dirty little girl.

These are pretty thin, I don’t even have to stop choking you to- 

(ripping) There we go. Your little cunt looks so pretty, standing out against your ripped tights. God, you’re just leaking onto the counter. (tsk) How unsanitary. I would fire you if you worked here.

But since you’re just so ready for me, maybe I should give you what you want.

Yeah, of course you’d want that. Poor, desperate little thing. You could probably take two right away-

((wet sounds))

Ohhh, look at you, *swallowing* up daddy’s fingers. How long have you been this needy, princess?

All day? Now what on Earth could possibly have you so worked up?

[feigning innocence] Me? I only put on a turtleneck, baby, that’s about as modest as you can get.

(pause) Oh, was it tight? Showed off daddy’s strong body just right? Gee, I didn’t even notice. Maybe you just have a really dirty mind. [chuckles]

[moans] so tight, baby, so wet for daddy. Do you like how I crook my fingers up just like- *that*?

Ohhhh that’s a lovely sound. And clenching so tight around me too. And if I squeeze my other hand just a *little* more…

Mm, so pretty, looking at me with half-lidded eyes, moaning so much even when you can hardly breathe.

Keep your legs spread, princess, I wanna watch how my fingers fuck in and out of your dripping cunt.

(pause, just wet sounds for a little bit) 

Are you close, baby? Gonna cum all over daddy’s hand, all over the counter of his coffee shop? Go on, baby, you have daddy’s permission. Just let go, just cum for me.

My smart, beautiful little helper, you did such a good job. Now cum for me, that’s it, cum for daddy, cum for me, princess-

[moans] Oh, that’s so good, clenching so fucking tight around my fingers. Daddy’s messy little girl. Give me a kiss.

((end))

(kiss) Hm? What’s that?

You want me to fuck you? My, you really are needy. 

I don’t think you deserve it. You interrupted daddy while he was closing up shop, not to mention how I have so many more things I need to clean again…

(pause) You’re “really cold still”? [laughs] God, princess, you always know how to get what you want, don’t you. 

(kiss) Okay, then. Let daddy warm you up.

Get up, bend over the counter. Pull that skirt all the way up, stick that ass out for me. 

Mm, so perfect. Such a pretty little butt, can barely see it through those tights. Maybe I can see it better if I-

(double smack) Ooh, so beautiful how it jiggles under my hands. 

(belt unbuckles, zipper undone) Can you feel that? Daddy rubbing his thick, hard cock between your ass cheeks?

In fact, let me-

[moans] Aw, fuck. Fucking the valley of your ass under your tights feels so fucking good, princess. Jesus. 

Maybe I should use you just like this. After all, you’ve already cum, which is more than you deserve for showing up all horny to where daddy works, impatient like a bitch in heat.

(pause) [condescending] No? I can’t do that?

Why not? Daddy could easily get off just like this.

If you need my cock, you’re going to have to ask for it.

[disapproving] Mm, you gotta do better than that. I won’t give it to you just because you *want* it, you have to show me that you *need* it.

(pause) Now that’s more like it. Fine. Reach behind you and guide me in, then fuck yourself back on my cock. You have to do some of the work, too, it’s your turn to make me cum.

((fucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]

Fuck, princess, you feel so good. Daddy’s good little needy girl, so thirsty for my cock she’ll even walk through the cold for it. 

Didn’t I fuck you this morning? Filled you right up with my hot cum, and it’s still not enough. 

But that’s okay. Daddy likes that you’re a little cumslut, [whispers] because I always wanna fuck you too.

Give me those hips-

(fucking sounds get faster) [groans] You have no idea how badly I wanna take you on every goddamn surface of this place. 

And when you drop by after class with your friends, acting so coy and flirty with me just because they don’t know about us…

Pulling your top down and pushing your tits together just to rile me up…

(smack) Where did you learn to be so dirty, huh? Were you this filthy before you met me?

No? Is it me, then, you just needed the right man to bring out the nasty – little – slut in you.

(smack) Give me that neck, yeah, fucking arch your back for me. 

You know I like looking at your face when I take you from behind. So desperate, your sexy lips moaning for me non-stop. So pretty.

(kiss) daddy’s gonna choke you until the lack of oxygen makes you clench your pussy around my fat cock. And don’t try and fake it, either, because daddy knows when you do.

I’ll just squeeeeeze… 

Ooh, look at you, trying to breathe through your nose, that’s cute. Just a little more until-

[groans] There we fuckin’ go, there’s that tight little pussy. Okay. Breathe.

God, princess, I love hearing you gasp like that.

Again.

Let me squeeze this tiny neck again… 

Look at your eyes rolling into the back of your head. You like this, don’t you? Every part of you belongs to me, even your air.

[moans] There it is, ooh, daddy’s not gonna last much longer like this, baby. Okay, breathe, that’s my girl, breathe.

Daddy’s gonna choke you one last time, and I want you to cum on my cock and make me cum, too, okay? You won’t be able to breathe until I bust my load in you. Understand?

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

Good. Now, again, one last time…

Mm, that’s my girl, grasping around for anything to hold onto. You can’t even believe how good this feels, can you?

Go on, princess, cum for me, you’re so close already, cum for daddy-

[moans] There’s my good fucking girl, oh my God, so tight around my cock. Keep cumming princess, daddy won’t let you breathe unless you make me cum, too-

That’s it, fuck, just like that-

[orgasm] Fuuuuuck, that’s so good, princess, making daddy feel so good, oh my God. I’m filling you all the way up with my hot cum, just like you wanted. 

Breathe.

(([[end]]))

[groans] you’re so fucking tight, baby. Mm. (kiss) Are you warmed up now?

[laughs] Good to hear.

Turn around, lean back on the counter. Daddy’s gonna clean you up.

Oh, you look so pretty baby, with my cum leaking out of you. Let me just lick the little bit that’s dripped down your thighs, and…

(cunnilingus sounds)

[moans] I love how my cum tastes mixed with yours, princess, so fucking good. Let me just lick it all up for you, get you nice and clean.

(cunnilingus sounds for as long as you want, Pretty Boy Moans are *very* encouraged)

(muffled) Come here. (making out)

Open your mouth. Let me see. 

(pause) Mm, so pretty, baby, looks so good seeing our cum swimming in your mouth.

Now, spit all of it into your coffee.

No, no, don’t try to argue, and don’t fucking swallow. If you wanna drink my cum anyway, why not in your coffee? 

I told you I still had to add some cream.

Yes, I know it’s filthy. That’s why I want to see you do it.

Go on, before daddy takes it back and does it for you.

(pause) That’s a good fucking girl. Let me mix it up for you- (spoon mixing) There. Now it looks just like how you always take your coffee.

Now why don’t you pull down a chair and enjoy your drink while daddy finishes closing up the shop. You better be done with your coffee when I’m ready to bring us home, I don’t want to see a single drop left.

With you all nice and caffeinated, you’re going to be so alert for your punishments later.

Hm? [laughs] Of course you’re getting punished, I just didn’t wanna do it here. 

You might have done a good job with the coffee brewing, but you were still an impatient brat who didn’t stop teasing when daddy told you to.

Now be a good girl and finish up your coffee. 

And since it’s my duty to please my customers, let me know if you need some more cream. Daddy’s happy to top you right up.


End file.
